


Insignificant

by Fvvn



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: Mimpi yang awal mula ia pikir sekadar aneh dan tidak normal, ternyata berubah menjadi hal terburuknya.
Relationships: Settsu Banri/Hyoudou Juuza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Insignificant

.

.

.

.

.

Banri pernah bermimpi menjadi sebuah cermin di kamarnya.

Dia seperti diisolasi. Suaranya mati. Pergerakkannya mati. Kakinya membeku dan jemarinya seperti hilang, digigit hiu.

Hanya kedua bola mata yang masih dapat berputar, mencari-cari jalan keluar yang belum ketemu.

Banri pikir ini mimpi yang sangat aneh. Tidak ada hal yang bisa dilakukannya, selain diam, menunggu dibangunkan. Menyadari selubung kaca kini menjadi wajahnya, Banri sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa bisa rasa gatal menjalar di hidungnya—yang ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah hidung itu masih menempel padanya atau tidak.

Suara pintu terbuka, nyaring disusul kerincing. Mengalihkan fokus Banri yang langsung menuju objek seorang lelaki berambut ungu, masuk, mengenakan gakuran yang tidak dikancing. Ia meletakkan tas yang dikepitnya sedari muncul, pada ranjang. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, selurus tol panjang.

Banri mendadak bodoh seolah ingatannya diambil, dan awan mendung mengisi otaknya yang sempat dikosongkan. Dia merasa familiar sekaligus asing, melihat figur di depannya yang bahkan tidak merepotkan diri untuk bebenah, melepas kaus kaki. Langsung naik ke tengah ranjang. Duduk memunggungi sosok cermin Banri.

Seketika ada urgensi bagi Banri untuk terus memerhatikan. Mengirim sinyal lewat pandangan. Dia yang tak pernah menghabiskan hidupnya sebagai cermin diam-diam terikat dengan perasaan ingin melihatnya lebih lama. Ia haus dengan atensi sang lelaki yang entah, tumbuh dimulai dari mana.

Tapi lelaki itu tak pernah membalas tatapannya. Ia sudah dibuat sibuk dengan sekotak Mont Blanc, yang baru dikeluarkannya dari tas. Yang kini disangga dengan telapak tangannya yang penuh perhatian.

10 menit ia mematung saja, memerhatikan kue yang wanginya mulai menyebar seperti asap pasca ledakan. Banri bahkan bisa menciumnya—manis dan hangat, dari bahan kentang. Wangi yang tidak begitu ia sukai, sebenarnya.

Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya—Mengapa bisa ada orang yang memelototi sekotak kue seperti sedang menonton televisi begini. Wajahnya bahkan sampai bersemu tipis, nyaris tak kasat, tapi masih tertangkap mata elang Banri.

Sorot damainya berganti saat suara pintu yang terbuka kembali terdengar, dan sosok yang lainnya masuk ke kamar, mendekap si rambut ungu dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan kelembutan.

Kepala ungu lantas bergerak, separuh memutar. Wajahnya berseri-seri, pipinya mengencang saat senyum keluar tidak pamrih, menyambut sebuah rangkulan.

Ada yang menusuk Banri dari balik pemandangan itu. Memberinya luka yang tidak berwujud, namun amat menyengat. Laki-laki dengan luka di pipi mengambil alih kotak, dan objek perhatian Banri hanya dalam satu tangkupan telapak tangan.

"Terimakasih ya, Juza-kun."

Banri terbangun saat ciuman yang tidak diharapkan, nyaris mendarat di bibir objek perhatian—

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa?!" 

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas dengan sosok Banri yang sekejap bangkit dari ranjangnya. Berdiri di atas bantal, nyaris membentur langit-langit kamar. Persis seperti orang yang kerasukan, kehilangan kesadaran. Juza hampir dibuatnya memekik. Mulutnya sudah terbuka, mangap. Takut-takut, Banri yang sekamar dengannya—sekarang, bukan lah Banri yang ia kenal.

"Apa-apaan kau, Settsu—" keringat dingin mencium punggung Juza yang sebelumnya hangat. Banri mengacak rambut, memencet dahinya keras-keras.

"Tsk! moodku langsung buruk." 

"Kau tidak pakai obat kan?"

"Maksudmu apa!"

Dada sudah naik-turun anomali, disusul napas tipis tapi hampir ngos-ngosan. Juza yang memerhatikan Banri sedari tadi, mulai separuh heran, separuh ketakutan.

"Habis manggil-manggil terus. Harusnya aku yang kesal!"

"Ha? Siapa yang manggil?”

"Ya kau! Siapa lagi manusia bernyawa di kamar ini?"

"Manggil siapa??"

Gantian Banri yang melotot, kebingungan. dua orang saling tatap sekian detik, sampai Juza memutus semuanya dengan membuang muka, mendengus. Menarik kembali selimutnya. memunggungi lelaki yang ternyata cuman mengigau saja—tak peduli apa yang sudah dimimpikannya.

"Tsk sudahlah. aku capek."

Membawa perasaan yang familiar kembali menjalar di dalam benak Banri. Mengaduknya seperti adonan dodol yang kental, berputar-putar.

"Hyodo."

"..."

"Hei, Hyodo."

"..."

Mimpi yang awal mula ia pikir sekadar aneh dan tidak normal, ternyata berubah menjadi hal terburuknya.

"Hyodo."

"Berisik."

Menyadarkannya akan sebuah fakta yang sempat luput. Bahwa Banri Settsu, memiliki perasaan yang amat kuat terhadap Juza—

—Perasaan takut, dimana ia menjadi tak kasat mata,

di depannya.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, hasilnya ngga sesuai yang gue bayangin. Tapi ya, gue cuman pingin nulis Banri yang rentan.


End file.
